in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Identity Crisis
In another attempt to rule the universe, Galaximus disguises herself as Jenny while she disguises Jenny as the wicked Inkling goddess! This makes things pretty wierd with both the Gang and the Galacitc Army! Will Jenny get her true identity back before she is mistakingly defeated? Or will Galaximus's ruse all work out? Cast * Jenny * Galaximus * Star * Doopie * Dynasty * Paypr * Mr. P * Doc Luingus * Banjo * Kazooie Story The Locked Room Gang! A group who escapes room after room, fighting the evilest villains of all! Loved and well known by all! Mini sculptures of the Gang can be seen. All of a sudden, someone stomps on them! Galaximus: '''Oh, how I HATE THE LOCKED ROOM GANG! ''Hate'' the Locked Room Gang? Who could hate the- oh no. Is it.... Galaximus!!' '''Galaximus: '*Pretends to be a bunch of people* Oh Locked Room Gang, save us! Oh, Gang we need you! Oh Gang, we LOVE YOU! Locked Room Gang, Locked Room Gang, LOCKED ROOM GANG!!!!!! I need a plan to knock them down to size! But how?! *sees a photo of Jenny* Oh, I thought I had an idea. Oh wait, I do! MWUHAHAHAHA! As Dr. Zomboss, Dark Jaiden, Mr. Red and the other members slept, Galaximus sneaks out of her lair Meanwhile... Jenny: This is just another day. Wish something new would happen. I need a change of life. Dynasty: 'Oh, just be happy to who you are! You don't want to become a villain, don't you? ''Suddenly, two blonde girls arrive in rollerskates. It's Doopie and Star Butterfly. '''Doopie: '''Hey everyone! ''*loses balance and trips to the ground* ''I'm okay. '''Jenny: *Smiles* You're right, Dynasty. Dynasty nods Meanwhile, Galaximus is putting on the cap, shirt, and shoes Jenny wears. Suddenly, Dark Jaiden arrives. Dark Jaiden: '''Hello, Galaximus! I made you breakfa- '''WHAT?! *drops the breakfast tray* ''Jenny?! What are you doing here? ''*holding a walkie-talkie* ''Guys, Jenny has broken into our lair! I repeat, Jenny has broken into our lair! Attack Jenny now! Over. ''*puts back her walkie-talkie* ''So Jenny, why the heck are you here? And where is Galaximus?! I swear I'm gonna freeze you to death if you don't tell me where she is! Unless you are Galaximus, in that case, good disguise. '''Galaximus': Shhh!! You'll blow my cover! Its me, Galaximus! I'm disguising as Jenny so I can destroy that Gang! Just don't tell anyone, or you'll be sorry. I'll be making my leave. Dark Jaiden: ''*gives Galaximus a thumbs up*'' Back to the neighborhood. Star and Doopie are riding skateboards, along with Jackie Lynn Thomas. Jenny: I wanna skateboard too! But a pair of huge tentacles grab her! Jenny tries to scream, but she can't get it out! In a flash, she is wearing Galaximus' headphones, shoes, and T-shirt! Galaximus: Time to go home, Galaximus! *teleports Jenny to her lair* Time to get that Gang! But I should fool them first... Star: Oh, hey, Jenny! Nice hair color! Wait...something seems odd...Jenny's never changed her hair color from cyan to something else. Is it even possible for Inklings to change their hair color at will? Doopie: Well, looks like we have one person to turn to. David Attenborough! Sir Attenborough: Good afternoon, everyone. What was your question, miss Butterfly? Star: '''I said, is it possible for Inklings to change their hair color whenever they want? '''Sir Attenborough: '''It seems more like a rare case. I never usually study Inklings, although I've seen evidence of Inkling hair color changing in Turf War tournaments and the like. Wait...I remember entering Inkopolis studying the life of the nonhuman citizens. I found out that Inklings have 'magic' ink in their sacks that allow them to stand upright, walk, and do much more; the citizens of Inkopolis evolved seperately from humans and other wildlife; and that an Inkling's hair can be dyed the same way as a human's. Although we do not know if Inklings can change their hair color in an instant. '''Danger Dolan: ''*arrives*'' No, it is currently not possible for anyone to change their hair color in an instant without the use of dye products, be it human or Inkling. Doopie: '''Wait, Dolan. How did you become smart? '''Danger Dolan: '''Truth be told: I already am smart. It's called acting. '''Star: '''Well that's my question answered. ''Meanwhile, Jenny is then teleported to her sister's throne room'' '''Mr. Red: '''Back so soon, lord? '''Dark Jaiden: '''Good morning, Galaximus....again. Your plans to fool the Gang failed? Don't worry, we'll plan a bigger one next. '''Jenny: *thinks to herself* Wow. They actually think I am Galaximus! I should just roll with it. I might regret it, but it's my only choice Yeah. That pesky Gang always wins somehow! But we will get them someday. I just gotta get a little rest. Mr. Red: 'Sure thing. Take your time. ''Meanwhile... '''Galaximus: So, Gang. What plans do we have today? Dynasty: '''Wait... Jenny, is that you? '''Galaximus: Why, yes Dynasty! It's me, your good pal Jenny!! Dynasty: '''Are you sure? Because I don't remember your dying her hair orange, just like your SISTER. '''Galaximus: I was in a Turf War, and since I was on the orange team, my hair turned orange. We Inklings change our hair color depending on our team! Sir Attenborough: 'Well, that's interesting. I'll research on Inkling hair more. ''*leaves* 'Danger Dolan: '''My theory's debunked. '''Dynasty: '''Hmmm... ''*turns his back and walks off* '''Galaximus: So, any evil doers to worry about? Doopie: 'There is one: Galaximus. ''Meanwhile... '''Jenny: I'm hungry. *claps her hands* HELLO? Someone get my something to eat! Dark Jaiden: 'I baked you cookies, Master! '''Dr. Zomboss: '*waltz in* Hello, "Lord." '''Jenny: Mmmm.... thanks Dark Jaiden! Zomboss! Get me something to drink, root beer would be nice! Meanwhile... Galaximus: Galaximus, eh? She's at it again... This music plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVtTHrVjKes Galaximus: Perfect.... Hey! Cut the music, cut the music! Uh... how did that music get there? The screen slowly pans to Cidius, Andiemations, Pandora and Dolan's Mysterious Brother (all from Planet Dolan) playing the music on a boombox. Cidius awkwardly turns off the music. Cidius: 'Whoops! ''*whispering* ''Quick, let's move! ''The 4 people run away with the boombox. '''Danger Dolan: '''That was awkward. '''Galaximus: Yes, yes it was. So, where are we going to today? Anywhere dark, and empty, away from civilization? Paypr: 'Hmmm, I sense suspicion, Nah, it's nothing. ''Doc cocks up his syringe gun. 'Banjo: '''You crazy? She's Jenny! '''Doc: '''And you all are out of your mind. ''The following beat up Doc: Banjo, Kazooie, and Paypr. 'Doc: '''Why Paypr, Why? '''Galaximus: '''They are right! I am Jenny, your good pal! '''Danger Dolan: '''Okay, now something seems off.... ''Meanwhile... Mr. P headed toward's Galaximus' castle. '''Mr. P: '''Now where's G. '''Jenny: Mr. P is coming. I just gotta blend. Dr. Zomboss: 'You know, with hair like that, it's gonna be hard, ''Jenny. '''Jenny: How could you say that?!? I'm Galaximus! *grows*. Go get me something to drink, or you won't live to tell the tale! Dr. Zomboss: '''*mockingly acts like Jenny* HoW CouLd yOu sAY ThAT, I'm GaLaxImUS! *normally* Cut the act, I know it's you. '''Jenny: Congrats. Here's your prize. *grabs Zomboss and throws him out if the castle* Dr. Zomboss: '''I JUST WANNA TO Point out the fla-... *ding* '''Jenny: This wasn't even my fault. Galaximus did this to me! Mr. P: 'Ey, It's that blue-haired mollusk mouth ''Mr. P cocks up his shrink ray. 'Mr. P: '''Now put your hands in the air. '''Dark Jaiden: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''That's Galaximus herself! She must have got her hair dyed in a Turf War. '''Mr. P: '''Is that so... Freeze her. ''Mr. P calls in the guards. 'Mr. P: '''Is this Jenny or Galaximus, use your scanners guards. '''L-bot Gaurd: '''Scanning... Target known as... Jenny. '''Mr. P: '''Why would you think Jenny is Galaximus? '''Dark Jaiden: '''Look, Galaximus said she would be disguising herself as Jenny before she left, and reentered. Whatevs, I'll be in my room. ''*leaves* '''Mr. P: '''Now.. Guards, Seize her! '''Jenny: '''You naughty little scrap! *fires Inkstrikes* I'M GALAXIMUS! Why else would I have these headphones!? '''Dr. Stitch: '''I don't know... Why else would you have those headphones? '''Karen: '''I'll figure this out! Hmm.... *scans Jenny, who is analyzed as "Jennicus Annoanceus* That's Jenny. '''Jenny: Uh..... *giggles* So, how are you all doing? Dr. Stitch: 'How do we know who the real Jenny is however...? '''Jenny: '''Uh... yeah. '''Karen: '''Here's the conclusion I came to. It's obvious the two of them are similar. But Jenny is not built to be evil. It's obvious what she is doing is just a ruse. '''Dr. Stitch: '''Hmm but how do we tell... '''Karen: '*sighs* You must not trust technology... '''Dr. Stitch: Oh no, I trust it. It's just pretty hard to understand. Mr. P: 'Grrr. ''Mr. P snaps, The guards leave the room. And so does Mr. P. 'Mr. P: '''Screw this place. ''Mr. P orders the L-bot Mechas to drop bombs at Galaximus' Lair and orders to send Dark Jaiden in the Lair's Psychiatric Asylum rooms. '''Jenny: But Galaximus is gonna kill you! Evil Inkling: 'Wow, that Mr. P's a butt. Maybe we should stop co-operating with him. ''Mr. P writes a note and then leaves it in the Front of the Castle, Then Mr. P leaves. Meanwhile... '''Galaximus: Can we get going? I wanna take Galaximus out! Danger Dolan: 'Uhh....sure thing, I guess? '''Galaximus: '''Perfect..... MWUAHAHAHA! ''The music plays again! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVtTHrVjKes 'Galaximus: '''One moment, please. ''She goes offscreen and beats up Cidius, Andiemations, Pandora and Dolan's Mysterious Brother. '''Galaximus: There! Lets go! Danger Dolan: 'Okay! ''Dolan carries Cidius, Pandora and his 'Mysterious Brother' and dumps their bodies into Jelo's trashcan. He then grabs out a first aid kit and brings Andiemations with him, who is starting to recover. Now, the gang sets off to Galaximus' lair. Meanwhile, Jelo spots the bodies in his house'strashcan whie putting out the trash. He drops the two bags of garbage he was holding, and yells... '''Jelo: DOLAN!!!!!!!!!!! Galaximus: So, what are we gonna do to that sucker? Beat her up? Shrink her? Annihilate her? OBLITERATE HER? Dr. Stitch: Feast on her innerds? 'Galaximus: '''Oh, Stitch! *whipsers* Buddy, I'm disguised as Jenny. Can you, like, lay low for awhile? '''Dr. Stitch: ':I..... Oh.... '''Galaximus: '''We can do your idea later. But don't blow my cover! Dr. Stitch nods and gives Galaximus a thumbs up. Category:Stories